Various forms of marine technology may be used to assist in the navigation of a watercraft. For example, such technology may detect potential hazards to navigation, such as other watercraft, buoys, shallows, construction zones, drawbridge sweeps, and/or other hazards that can be detected through use of Automatic Identification System (AIS) transceivers, radar systems, sonar systems, and/or other ranging systems. However, conventional consumer marine systems are typically limited to providing relatively belated collision alerts after such targets or obstacles have drawn near.
Due to advancements in marine technology and manufacturing, watercraft use is becoming more prevalent, and a higher percentage of the watercraft are being piloted by novice users. As such, market and safety demands for sophisticated navigation assistance continue to rise. Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved methodologies to provide navigational information and strategy to a user, particularly in a marine environment.